


Steamy Night

by Lafaiette



Series: Solas Fluff Friday [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas looks at the doll, at its round, black eyes and faded smile, and chuckles.</p><p>“Is it making you uncomfortable, my heart?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Night

“Solas?”

“Mh?”

He doesn’t raise his head nor moves his lips from her neck. His hands keep wandering along her body, following her lithe curves, and his mouth finds part of her collarbone he - surprisingly - didn’t kiss before. They finished making love just a few minutes ago, but Scarlet’s smile and touches told him she was totally in for a second round.

And he is too.

His right hand massages her breast while his left one reaches the still wet space between her legs. He hums, licking the pulse on her neck, and slowly brushes a finger against her folds…

Scarlet makes a distressed sound and Solas stops immediately.

“ _Ma vhenan_.” he says alarmed, his head snapping up, staring at her wide-eyed. “Did I hurt you?”

But she isn’t looking at him. Her golden eyes are fixated on a dirty, battered doll laying abandoned in a corner, and she wraps her arms more tightly around him.

They found shelter from the rain in an old hut and even if the wood on the walls is rotting and there is dust everywhere, the place is comfortable enough to sleep in… and indulge in other playful activities, like they have done.

Thankfully they found the stairs intact and they are alone on the second floor, while Cole and a very humid and moody Dorian are sleeping downstairs.

Solas looks at the doll, at its round, black eyes and faded smile, and chuckles.

“Is it making you uncomfortable, my heart?” he kisses Scarlet’s forehead. “We can move it so it faces the wall, if you do not like being observed by it.”

“It’s not that.” she says, in a small, unsure voice. He knows how shy and discreet she is, but getting bothered by an old doll is unlike her.

She is still observing it with deep concentration, as if waiting for something, and Solas gets curious.

Even if it hurts him to do so, he pulls away from her and sits up on the mattress they found in this room, which they covered with a clean blanket. He makes to get up and pick up the doll, but Scarlet’s sudden shout stops him.

“No!”

He nearly jumps out of his skin and lets out an embarrassing sound that he hurries to hide with a cough.

“ _V-Vhenan_.” he babbles. “What is it?”

Scarlet looks scared. The young woman who fights demons, violent Venatori, dangerous Red Templars, and giant creatures on a daily basis seems terrified by that small toy.

“It moved!” she says, crawling back on the bed to sit against the broken headboard and cover herself with a corner of the blanket. “I saw it move, Solas!”

He blinks and looks back at the doll.

Its smile is creepier now and he frowns.

“It wasn’t like that before, I swear! It was staring at the ceiling, not at us, but then it rolled over and it stayed like that.” She shakes her head, glaring at the toy with an uncharacteristic scowl. “It _watched_ us make love!”

In a different situation, Solas would have laughed, because Scarlet sounded so _cute_ and there is an adorable pout on her face. But if the doll indeed moved, then she is right to be angry, even if for a reason as endearing as not wanting to be watched during a private moment.

“It may be a demon.” he says matter-of-factly and Scarlet immediately reaches down under the bed to take her daggers and small knives.

“Ready.” she announces, holding tightly a dagger, the blanket wrapped around her body; the determined and brave expression she always has during battle is back on her face.

Solas smiles at her, then looks back at the doll, concentrates, and burns it with a wisp of fire.

“ _Fenedhis_!”

A roar erupts in the room and the doll melts, replaced by the quickly-forming shape of a Rage demon. Scarlet throws a knife at it and gets up, daggers in her hands, as Solas retrieves his staff from under the bed and attacks it as well.

The room isn’t small, but the large bed and the fallen furniture don’t make it the best place to fight in. The Rage demon is slow, though, and it painfully drags himself on the floor to reach Scarlet with its claws; she dodges its attack, but unfortunately the blanket on her body can’t do the same. The demon sets it on fire and she yelps, hastily throwing the flaming cloth away before it can burn her.

“ _Vhenan_!”

Solas has moved near the window; he summons a barrier to protect her and tries to weaken the demon with ice-based spells. He is so focused on it that he doesn’t sees Scarlet becoming redder than the monster and entering her stealth mode to be invisible.

He sees her hazy shape, though, and smiles when the demon cries out in pain as her daggers find the spots on its body he has weakened with magic. The demon growls and falls on the floor, his essence slowly returning to the Fade.

Silence, interrupted only by the rain outside and their heavy breathing, fills the room and Solas beams at Scarlet, proud.

“Well done, _vhenan_. I underestimated that doll and its unsettling vibes.”

She smiles at him, blushing again, this time because she is flattered and not embarrassed; then she looks down at her naked body and awkwardly covers her breasts with her arm.

“Can we… uh…” she looks at the bed, then back at Solas, and the glint in her eyes is shy, but also playful and full of promises. “Can we get back in bed?”

He smiles, eyes tender, dark, amused.

“Of course. I believe there is another blanket in my pack.”

He extinguishes the fire on the now ruined one and goes to retrieve his backpack; he passes next to her and stops to press a kiss on her lips, kiss that she deepens and moans into.

In that moment, the door slams open and Dorian and Cole comes rushing in.

"Scarlet, Solas! What is happening? We heard…”

The Tevinter stares at the scene before his eyes with horror: two naked elves, one holding a mage staff, are returning his stare with shock. There are scorching marks on the wall and floor and the remains of a burned blanket lie miserably on the ground.

He blinks, while Solas wraps one arm around Scarlet’s waist and shields her from the human’s eyes, scowling at him; she smiles at Dorian, instead, and waves her hand.

"Cole.”

"Yes?”

"You said they were in danger.”

"They were.”

"Weird, intense, and noisy sex is _not_ ‘danger’!”

With that, Dorian grunts and stomps out of the room, grumbling something about “stupid elven fetishes and kinks”. Cole smiles at the couple and follows him, closing the door.

Solas sighs relieved as Scarlet starts giggling against his chest.

“Come, _vhenan_.” he smiles, resting the staff against the wall and going with her back to bed. “The night is still young.”


End file.
